


Fictober Shorts: Just a Break

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 12: Watch MeFandom: Mass EffectTitle: Just  A BreakPairing: Egan Shepard / Kaidan Alenko (friendship)Rating:
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 1





	Fictober Shorts: Just a Break

"Might not look like much but This place is fantastic." Eagan enthusiastically steered his crew past the Turian guards. Admiral Ahern welcomed them in and ran over the rules so the crew of the Normandy could let off some steam and more importantly they could have fun doing something together.  
"Alright, let’s split into teams…" Egan called.  
Kaidan came over and stood by him, as Liara joined him, calling "Tali, join us? "  
So the first team of three was set, Egan was pleased when he saw two more teams form up from his crew, and he took a seat with Joker in the observation area.  
“Alright, let’s do this, three rounds, timed, hunt, and survival.” they nodded.  
“Make sure you watch each other’s backs, and while you are competing against each other - Joker is the sitting on your prize.”  
Without fail everyone turned to look at Joker.  
“Not literally... “ Joker stated, glaring at the Commander “Commander, don’t make them physically search me!”  
“Relax Joker!” Egan grinned. “The prize is chocolate, for whatever variety you need for your diet."  
“How did you…” Kaidan started to ask, getting hold of chocolate a Turian or Quarian could eat was no small task.  
“Yeah, you know, I do have friends,” Egan said feigning hurt “Ok which team is up first?”  
Wrex, Ashley, and Garrus moved to the simulator, bowing and waving to their imaginary fans; causing the others to crack up laughing. It made Egan happy to see Ash getting along with the other two. This was turning into a nice break from the hunt for Saren, and bonding for the crew. Not to mention training, these are the kind of fights that they had encountered so far, and it was good to run simulations in them.  
Wrex, Ash, and Garrus finished the timed with a time of 1:36 and moved on to waiting while the next group finished. The third team was made up of one of the marines, Pressly, and a corporal from the coms area of the ship. They watched eagerly to see how their crewmates did and then proceeded to smash the time that was set by Wrex’s team, scoring a time of 1:22.  
“Wooh, smashed by Pressly’s team!” Egan laughed  
“Next up, Kaidan, Liara and Tali."  
Egan subconsciously leaned over to watch the screen, joining in the cheers when they got a particularly good shot. Internally Egan was not sure if he was worried for Liara and Tali or more concerned for Kaidan. They finished at 1:22, winning by just a second.  
"Well done!" Egan cheered clapping with the rest.  
"So Commander," Garrus had been staring at the times on one of the terminals.  
"Think you can beat the times?"  
Egan stood up with a grin o his face, he loved a challenge.  
"Watch me!" Getting Kaidan and Wrex to complete the group they entered the simulation.  
"We aren't cheating are we?" Wrex asked.  
"It's not cheating to stack a team with biotics"  
"Yeah we can throw our way through this" Kaidan replied as the scenario started as he spoke, setting the three powerful biotics charging at the enemy. Although in all fairness, it was Wrex who was charging the mobs. They killed the last target st 1:20.  
Exciting the simulator they were met with a roaring cheer from the remainder of the crew. At the end of the three, there was one clearly winning group so Egan announced the night a success, they were back on the hunt for Saren the next. Egan Shepard was certain his crew were more than capable of working together to bring him down.


End file.
